


Turnabout Intruder

by defeatedbyabridge



Category: Kamen Rider Den-O
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-28
Updated: 2012-03-28
Packaged: 2017-11-02 15:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defeatedbyabridge/pseuds/defeatedbyabridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuto's been used again. But he doesn't mind too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turnabout Intruder

Deneb hung his head, and Yuuto exhaled in a great gust of air that blew up the front of his hair. Which was annoying, as he'd spent ages with the gel trying to get it right. "Sorry, Yuuto."

"It's all right," Yuuto said through gritted teeth. Yes, Deneb was annoying, and it was an enormous violation to use his body to go hand out balloons at the park, and then give children piggybacks. His back still hurt, he had cotton candy inside his ear somehow, and he hadn't even been in control of his body at the time. 

But it was kind of nice, too.

So he did it.

He pulled out a handful of candy, took Deneb's hand, turned it over, and deposited the candy in it.

Deneb cocked his head at him, completely nonplussed, then looked down at his hand. It would've been comical if it hadn't been so endearing. "Yuuto... candy?"

"Yes," Yuuto said, unable to entirely repress the grin. It was worth it, the trouble he'd gone to, to get these made up while hiding it from Deneb. Deneb's reaction was *perfect*. His shoulders shook, and he started to sniffle. 

"Yuuto," Deneb said brokenly, then flung himself at Yuuto.

Yuuto's head thwacked into the wall, and he yelped at Deneb to get the hell off him, but he didn't yelp too hard.


End file.
